


Hold Onto my Pounding Heart

by catradoraslight



Series: Twice prompt generator [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff, aka h word, aka he who shall not be named, mentions of nayeon, please let samo be happy, samo with a side of minayeon cause I love them, squint for voldemort, we need more happy samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradoraslight/pseuds/catradoraslight
Summary: from prompt ganerator:Sana taking Momo out for Valentine's day to cheer them up after their original plans with someone else fell through. As Sana tries her best to make Momo happy and succeeds after only a few attempts, Momo realizes she would've rather been with Sana anyways.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Twice prompt generator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Hold Onto my Pounding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's the 17th but bare with me please let's pretend it's still Valentine's day.  
> don't mind the dramatic title this is cute and dumb.  
> English isn't my first language and it's almost four am so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

Sana woke up to noise outside her room, music was being played rather loudly and she could make up her roommate's voice singing along to it. The girl frowned still half asleep, why was Mina singing? Mina never sings. 

The pink haired Japanese took her phone out of the charger and sighed looking at the date.

February 14th. 

Now everything made sense. 

Sana found herself smiling while changing clothes as she heard Mina's voice getting louder while the songs got cheesier. It was a little after nine when she finally got out of her room, finding Mina in the kitchen cooking breakfast as she danced to some old Taylor Swift song. 

“Well someone is happy today.” 

Mina stopped what she was doing and smiled big at the older girl. 

“Nayeon asked me to spend the day with her.” She whispered as if she was telling her a secret. Sana laughed, Mina was the cutest. 

“I know that, she'd been bugging me about it for two weeks.” 

Nayeon and Mina had been crushing hard on each other for so long, everyone in their group of friends was tired of waiting to see who would make the first move. Sana was glad the older of them finally got the guts to do something. They had been kissing for weeks now but when Nayeon had asked Sana for help to do something special for Mina on Valentine's day, the Japanese was eager to help, happy her best friend finally found someone who wouldn’t do her dirty. 

“I made you breakfast cause I know you won’t eat anything if I'm not here and I’m not sure when I'll be back and I think I'm late…” Mina rambled. 

“Well then go change out of your pajamas.” Sana said with a smile on her face. 

Mina smiled nervously and ran back to her room. Sana sighed with a small smile before grabbing a plate of whatever Mina had cooked for them and digging in while she waited for the younger girl to get ready. 

She finished eating and went straight to the fridge. She might not be miserable to be spending yet another Valentine's day alone, but she deserved to treat herself with ice cream. Sana frowned when she realized their freezer was empty. 

“Hey Minari.” She screamed and heard a hum from the other room. “Do you need a ride to Nayeon's? I’m gonna go to the market close to hers.” 

“I was gonna take the bus but yeah sure.” Mina shrugged as she came out of the room. “Can we go now tho? I'm already late.” She smiled sheepishly at her best friend. 

“Yeah just let me put on some shoes and we can go.”

The two Japanese made their way out of the apartment and it wasn’t long before Sana dropped Mina off, making sure the girl would call her if she needed anything. Sana soon found herself at the big market and sighed.

The girl wasn’t one to feel bad about being alone but watching all the couples being cute on the streets were starting to make her feel a little self conscious about her lack of love life. 

Sana got into the store and was quick to fetch her a box of her favorite ice cream, she was already on her way to pay when a woman caught her attention. 

The girl was standing in front of the wine section, an already open bottle of beer in her hand while she grabbed two more bottles of cheap wine with her free hand. 

“Be careful Momoring.” Sana made her presence known, scaring the older woman.

“It's not even lunch time yet.”

Momo was Nayeon's roommate, they had met through their best friends. Momo became a part of their friend group a couple of months ago when she moved from Japan. Although Momo wasn’t really much of a talker, her Korean not really being that good yet, Sana always thought she seemed cute and sweet. She liked the girl.

The older Japanese sighed and pouted, shoulders slumping and Sana's smile faltered. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” 

“Um, nothing just… Got stood up I guess.” She shrugged, sipping her beer.

Sana sighed, feeling bad for the girl, she remembers Nayeon telling her about how Momo was going out with some older guy. 

“So now I’m going to spend the day drinking away my sorrows somewhere.” Momp kept going. “And I can’t even go back home cause Nayeon and Mina are there being all lovey dovey.”

Sana thought about inviting Momo to her own apartment but decided not to. She had a better idea. 

“How about you come with me then?”

“Eh?” Momo’s eyes were confused while looking at the younger woman. “Where?”

“It's a surprise. Do you have something better to do?” Sana asked as she made her way to the cashier, Momo only shook her head. “Well then, come on. Bring the wine.”

“You really not gonna tell me where you're taking me?” Momo asked as they walked to Sana's car.

“First I'm buying us lunch.” Momo tried to interject but the younger was fast to continue. “And then we'll eat ice cream and drink your wine, and after that we'll go to the aquarium you wanted to go.” 

Momo furrowed her eyebrows, she had talked about wanting to visit Seoul’s aquarium once while they were all talking with their other friends. She didn’t really know anyone had paid attention to what she was saying at the time. 

But apparently Sana did. Momo smiled a little. 

They ate lunch at some restaurant close to the market and by the time they were finished, Momo had already forgotten about why she was sad earlier. 

Sana was really sweet with her, making her laugh at the most unfunny jokes. She was good at distracting the older girl and was glad she ran into her earlier. Momo was a better company than her TV. 

The pink haired girl insisted on paying their lunch and ignored Momo's whines about not wanting to be a burden to her all day.

“I invited you, I'll pay.” She simply said.   
They left Sana's car at her apartment before calling a cab to take them to the aquarium as they enjoyed the wine Momo bought.

Both of them sat in front of the huge entrance of the place while they gulped down the alcohol, Momo drinking most of it, only enough to make her tipsy. She didn’t really want Sana to deal with her drunk self. 

“You know I'm just upset because he told me we would go out, I don’t really care about him that much it's just… . I used to spend Valentine's Day with my sister so I guess I miss home and I just wanted some distraction today. It's kinda dumb.” 

Sana looked at the girl by her side as she rambled and all she could feel was empathy.

She understands the feeling. 

“It's not dumb, I get it. I used to feel so homesick the first few years I was here. But hey…” She grabbed Momo's hand, intertwining their fingers together, and the girl looked up at her. “You're not alone in here you know, I know it's hard being away from home, but we're all here for you. I'm here for you.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, hands still tangled. Momo seemed to be in a trance as she looked at Sana in the eyes. The pink haired girl could swear Momo flickered her eyes to her lips for a moment, but maybe she was just imagining, nevertheless she did the same. Momo’s parted lips were so inviting Sana forgot what was happening around her for a moment. It wasn’t really the first time she thought about kissing Momo, not really.

Momo was a goddess, Sana had noticed that since the first time she saw her. And yeah, maybe she did have a small crush on the girl but the older one never showed any signs of liking her back so she simply ignored her desires for the sake of friendship.

“So… Let's get this tour going?” She looked look away, chuckling nervously as she stood up.

“Oh, um… Yeah.” Momo shook her head, and offered a small smile. “Thank you Sana.” 

“No need to thank me Momoring.” Sana squeezed her hand and pulled her to enter the aquarium. 

It took them ten minutes to untangled their hands from each other, and that was only because Momo had seen sharks at some tank a little ahead of them and went running to the place. Sana tried to ignore the way her hand felt cold without Momo's warm one.  
Momo was smiling so big at every single moment they were inside that place and Sana couldn't help but smile with her. The girl had looked so down earlier, and Sana was glad she was having fun now. 

Sana had learned a lot about sharks and weird fishes, not because she was reading stuff but because Momo apparently knew a lot about ocean life, and it was so cute to see the way the girl would go on and on about one type of fish. The younger girl tried her best to keep up with what was being said instead of just stare and appreciate Momo's cute expressions as she explained things. 

The pink haired girl would be lying if she said she hadn’t fallen at least a little bit in love with the older woman, Momo was just really easy to love, but she tried to ignore her feelings as they walked out of the aquarium almost four hours later. Momo happily jumping a little ahead as Sana laughed at the girl. 

It was already getting dark and Momo sighed contently, smiling at Sana.

“Thank you for today, really.” 

“We're not done yet Momoring.” Sana said, making the girl frown. “Mina and Nayeon are probably still in your apartment, so we're going to mine and we can end this day as the singles we are. Watching shitty movies and eating pizza.”

Momo smiled big at the mention of food and nodded happily. 

It took them half an hour to be back to Sana's apartment. The girl shyly asked if she could take a shower and Sana smiled softly before nodding, making sure to spare one of her pajamas so Momo could be more comfortable. 

Sana ordered them food and set Netflix for both of them as Momo showered. It wasn’t long before they were stuffing their mouths with pizza and laughing at the dumb movie Sana chose. 

“Thank you Satang.” Momo said as the second movie began to play. Sana looked back at her, confused at the sudden comment. “Really, my morning was really shitty and I thought I would spend the whole day moping somewhere. Thank you for making my day better.”

“I told you Momo, you don’t have to thank me. I'm glad you had a good day, even if it weren't your plan to spend it with me.” 

“Are you kidding? It was a lot better than my original plan.” Momo laughed. “I would trade that guy for you in a heartbeat. I really like spending time with you Satang.” 

Momo's eyes were on Sana's again and the younger woman felt a shiver run down her spine. Momo's gaze was so intimidating but also so full of sincerity and sweetness. 

“I like spending time with you too Mo-” 

Sana was cut off by a pair of lips touching hers, her eyes went wide for one small second before they closed, body relaxing as Momo's hands came to rest on her legs. It was just a simple pack at first but Sana could swear she was flying, feeling herself getting lighter as Momo's soft lips moved against her own. It wasn’t long before the elder’s tongue asked for more, eager to discover every single corner of Sana's mouth. 

The pink haired woman was to one to pull away, breathlessly, a small smile pulled up to her lips. 

“What was that?” 

“I just really wanted to kiss you for some time now.” Momo answered, a shy smile made it’s way to her flushed cheeks. 

“You have?” Sana asked shocked.

“Um… Yeah, I mean… You're really pretty and you're really nice, but I thought I never stood a chance but you spent Valentine's day with me and I really couldn’t control myself now…” Momo rambled as Sana’s smile began to grow. 

“Well I'm happy you did that… I've been wanting you to kiss you for some time now too.”

“You have?”

“Yeah.”

“Should I do it again then?” 

Sana laughed at Momo's question but nodded, hands already making their way to the older girl's neck.

“You definitely should.”

And yeah, maybe being stood up was the best thing that's ever happened to Momo since she moved to Korea.

When Mina came back, hours later, she was surprised to find her best friend and her – now girlfriend’s – best friend, cuddling on the couch, Momo's body almost entirely on top of Sana's while the younger girl held onto the older's loosely, both of them deeply asleep, unbothered by Mina's presence. 

The girl smiled and took her phone out, snapping a quick picture and sending it to Nayeon, saying she owned her 20 dollars for doubting their friends would get together soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm here writing soft again when I should update my angst sorry I promise the update will come soon(ish)enough  
> Thoughts?


End file.
